Heartbreak & Revival
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella knew about vampires from Marcus as she helped him when she was 14. The Volturi took her in and then her soulmate Marcus leaves her shattered at her stepmothers. Now 19 Bella has her heart broken for a second time now. She grows a backbone from help from the La Push Pack and a few others and powerful gods and supernatural beings…Twilight/Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella knew about vampires from Marcus as she helped him when she was 14. The Volturi took her in and then her soulmate Marcus leaves her shattered at her stepmothers. Now 19 Bella has her heart broken for a second time now. She grows a backbone from help from the La Push Pack and a few others and powerful gods and supernatural beings…

* * *

 **Warning: Harem, Rape and Cursing**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella had been heartbroken more then once. She had been abandoned when she was 15 by vampires. Who she thought would never leave her. She still remembers that day she ran into them.

 _Flashback_

 _Bella had been on the streets for several months because her mother was dating a abusive man when she came across some men in a warehouse with two people trapped in nets and chains. She heard the people mention vampires. She knew about them of course as she was a supernatural being. She had that day saved the two vampires she felt connected too._

 _Bella waited till there was only one on duty and came out of hiding._

" _What do you think you are doing?" Bella asks angrily_

" _What are you doing her girl?" the man asks getting up with his flame gun_

" _Helping", Bella says and rushes at him and kicks him in the balls putting some of her magic behind it_

 _She grabs the key to the chains and rushes to the vampires who had been watching her._

 _She quickly takes the special net of them using her magic to protect her. She then unlocks there chains.  
"Quickly we need to go", Bella says_

" _Why are you helping us?" one asks_

" _Because it is the right thing to do", Bella replies_

 _Suddenly there was noise and they see the men come back one the of the vampires puts Bella behind him and the other launches into attack. Bella makes sure their guns didn't work. When she sees them being killed she didn't cate they had hurt those two she saw a deep bond too._

 _Bella sees a flame gun pointed at the blond vampire Bella launches herself in front of him. Magic of her body snaps at the gun as it launches fire at her. But the Blonde at tackles her gently and the brown haired vampire takes the guy out._

" _Are you alright Mia Cara?" the brown haired one asks_

" _I am fine. I am more worried about getting you two out", Bella says_

" _I need to pick you up piccolo", the brown haired vampire says softly_

" _Ok", Bella says_

 _The vampire picks her up and they run for it. They get far away before the two stop._

" _Who are you?" the blonde asks_

" _I am Isabella but I like going by Bella", Bella says_

" _I am Caius", the blonde says_

" _I am Marcus", the brown haired one says_

 _They talk to her and take her to Volturi to be where she could be happy. As Marcus say the soul mate bond between them and surprisingly Caius. Aro was delighted by Bella who he couldn't read her mind._

 _She stayed with them for a year before a rogue vampire attacked her. Marcus then with Caius decided she didn't belong in Volterra._

 _She saw the house they were approaching._

" _What are we at my mothers?" Bella asks_

" _Bella we are leaving you here", Marcus says_

" _Why? I like living in Volterra with you", Bella says_

" _I am sorry you don't belong in our world", Caius says  
"Please don't do this", Bella begs_

" _You will forget about us. We will just be a weird memory in your head. Be well Mia Piccolo", Marcus says kissing her forehead_

" _Be well Mia Cara", Caius says kissing her forehead too before disappearing with Marcus_

" _No. I love you", Bella whispers feeling her heart shatter_

 _Years passed and Bella couldn't forget them because they had started her horrible life. She had started two months after they left. In her weak state. She met her real mother Lady Artemis and meet the Gods. She was especially close to all Olympians and Norse Gods. Zeus being a protective Grandfather to her with Lady Hera. Poseidon and Amphitrite being the protective Great Uncle and Aunt who doted on their niece. Hestia being another mother and offering her comforting presence she could go too. Demeter being the annoying Great Aunt. Athena being one of the best Aunts besides Aphrodite. Hermes being the fun loving Friend and Soulmate, which she told no one. Hephaestus being a good Uncle and making sure she was equipped with the best weaponry. Dionysus being the grumpy Uncle. Ares being over protective with Hermes (Understandable after what she went through). Hades being one of her fathers as much as Charlie and Apollo because she knew he was another soulmate. But she didn't dare get too close. Even when they gave her powers from them making her more powerful. Lord Janus, Lord Chronos Who is a Primordial, and Lord Krios where soulmates too._

 _She met Loki who was another person she knew was a soulmate. He surprised her by being so nice and she meet the Norse Pantheon. And travelled the Nine Realms making friends._

 _Now she was in Forks to spend time with her Dad Charlie to learn to control her magic after she inherited it from his family. Charlie explained that all his family had it they didn't die unless the Fates wanted them too. Magic made them partially immortal. Bella's magic manifested as golden violet, silver, turquoise magic which told the Supernatural council she was powerful as her magic had three colours in it ten if you counted the black, red, pink, green, purple and blue flecks in it. But Charlie's magic was blue. It showed she was instead protected by the Gods as flecks of their powers were in her magic. Hecate helped her master some of her magic._

 _She started going out with Edward and she thought her heart was healing when they left her shattered after her 18th birthday party. Her heart broke twice knocked her back into deep depression. Where things happened, and she once again couldn't protect herself. She was bought out of her depression by Jessica, Lauren and Angela who basically slapped some sense back into her. She got back to her sassy self as Izzy instead of Bella. The La Push Pack loved her like that as she was fun to be around after Paul had been helping her. Angela was imprinted on by Jacob, Embry imprinted on Jessica and Lauren was imprinted on by Quil_ _ **(AN: Sorry Quil doesn't imprint of Claire in this story)**_ _._

 _So now she was Izzy the person who had tattoos, pieced ears in four places. Belly button piecing who drunk, smoked, did drugs but all with Charlie's approval as it helped Bella forget her troubles. She also wore clothes that made boys drool. She had finally taken Aphrodite's advice and used the powers to help her clean up her fashion sense._

 _Then Laurent came back and Bella was fighting him when her celestial bronze sword when the wolves showed up and dealt with him. Bella was forced to tell them about her past. They were pissed were an understatement._

 _Leah became one of her best friends with Emily, Kim, Jessica, Angela and Lauren and all of them enjoyed the new Bella who hated being called Bella and only wanted to be called Izzy now._

 _The Pack was protecting her from Victoria who just kept coming around. Bella met a Vampire/Warlock named Clarence who decided to stay with Bella he found her great to be around with the ideas she had. Also to join their group were Peter and Charlotte Whitlock who saved Charlie's life years ago. Bella graduated as Valedictorian. As a reward Charlie gave her two Magical German Shepherd's Maya and Balto._

 _She had plans she wasn't going to collage as she didn't want Victoria to follow her. So she did online courses to go with the idea she had that Clarence and Peter were financing she told them she was paying them back._

 _Now her 19th birthday had passed and it had been one year ago that day the Cullen's left her life and 4 years since the Volturi left her life. It was the day she received the full amount of power of her gifts which where many._

 _The Pack and her friends celebrated her birthday with drinking and telling stories around a camp fire and the next day she went cliff diving. That is where her troubles began again…_

 _Flashback End_

Now Izzy was with Alice on their way to stop Edward from going something stupid. Izzy hated she was going to Volterra of all places. The other Cullen's would meet them there. Izzy had a freakin headache from the party the night before and didn't need this. Yes she was hung over. But alcohol didn't effect her apart from that because of her Supernatural status. She hadn't even gotten a chance to have a hot outfit on! She was going to have to shop in Florence before she left! And make herself up before heading home.

"Remember what I said Bella", Alice says

"It is Izzy, Alice and the hell I do. I can't believe you drag me into this shit", Izzy growls and gets out of the car

Bella runs through the crowd it just so happened to be St Marcus Day. How Ironic? One of the days Marcus told her about and they had laughed together watching them all praise him and he was really the vampire of their nightmares. They had gotten a kick out of it.

"Apollo my love let you sunlight cloud and make sure that bastard's species aren't exposed", Izzy mutters a pray to the sun at her love Apollo

Izzy feels the warmth on her that was a sign Apollo had heard her. Izzy couldn't believe she was here to save Edward's pansy ass.

Izzy runs to Edward and uses her magic to make the humans distracted so they didn't see him.

"Get out of the sunlight you bastard of a asshole", Izzy growls shoving him into the shadows

"Bella?" Edward asks  
"Who do you think it is moron? It is Izzy by the way", Izzy growls

"How are you alive? I have missed you so much", Edward says and goes to kiss her

Izzy backs up, "Try you mother fucker and I have hairspray and a lighter in my purse that I am inching to use on you and your fucking family"

"Bella language!" Edward says

"I don't fucking care asshole", Izzy growls

Izzy sees Felix and Demetri walking towards they both looking shocked to see her. Well she hadn't exactly planed this had she? She hadn't even wanted to be back in Volterra after last time.

"Bella?" they asks

"Yes but I go my Izzy now you assholes look the same as ever", Izzy says with a smirk

"Bella!" Felix yells and runs to her and scoops her up in a bear hug

Edward growls.

"Let me go Felix! RIGHT. THE. FUCKING. NOW!" Izzy yells

Felix lets her go saddened and hurt she didn't want him. Izzy was trying not to panic at the unsuspecting hug she had just received. She felt her bracelet warm up and she lets the comfort of overs feel her.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Demetri asks smoothly also in pain at Bella's no Izzy's rejection

"I don't think that will be necessary. I know your instructions. I haven't broken the law", Edward says gripping Izzy tightly

"We merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. It is a luck the rays haven't gotten you yet", Felix says

Izzy snorted luck! It was one of her mates Apollo's doing saying there sorry asses and her also making the humans look away.

"Let us seek better cover", Demetri says

"I'll be right behind you. Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" Edward suggests

"Why don't you fuck off? I can make my own fucking decisions!" Izzy asks growls

Felix chuckles, "Little Sister has grown up!"

"Fuck off Felix", Izzy says flipping him off

"We bring Izzy", Demetri says saying the name she had chosen as not to upset her farther

"I don't think so", Edward growls

Izzy growls and pushes herself away from Edward and towards Felix and Demetri who she trusted more out of the males here at the moment.

"You don't FUCKING MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME NOBODY DOES YOU GAVE UP THAT A LONG TIME AGO!" Izzy yells

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" Alice asks coming in, "There are ladies present"

Izzy snorted who was that little bitch wanting to fool?

"Enough!" a voice says

Izzy knew that voice it was Jane's a good friend of hers once upon a time.

"Jane", Izzy says icily

"Bella? You alive?" Jane asks shocked

"It is Izzy and I am last time I checked no thanks to any of you. Now lets get a move on", Izzy growls already annoyed by the whole situation

"Fine follow me", Jane says

Felix gesturing for they to go first and Izzy follows Jane. Edward tries to pull her back but Izzy pulls her arm free. Izzy preferred to be closer to Jane if she was going to have to do this.

"Be…", Jane starts but Izzy glares at her, "Izzy. It hasn't been the same without you"

"How could it be? I am just a play thing to you vampires", Izzy says coldly

Jane flinches.

"King Aro is a downer and not as cheerful as he wants people to believe. King Caius is more angry and terrifying then usual. King Marcus hardly acknowledges anyone anymore and only communicates through King Aro. Queen Sulpicia just isn't as happy as usual and doesn't participate in trials or running the vampire world anymore. The guard are miserable. It is just like when Didyme died", Jane explains

Izzy just shrugs, "You bought this on yourselves"

"But know they all think you are dead. And I don't believe Master Marcus will continue to live much longer", Jane admits  
"Well isn't THAT just brilliant?" Izzy growls glaring at Edward, "They are in for a shock"

They walk past Gianna who smiles at Izzy. Poor girl thinks she is going to be turned.

"Bella stay close to me", Edward says as they reach the double doors

"FUCK OFF EDWARD YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE! NOBODY DOES ANYMORE!" Izzy yells

The doors open and Izzy looks around the whole room felt heavy with sadness and depression. She sees the Cullen's looking at her in shock. Jasper couldn't feel Bella's emotions anymore. It was like a blank canvas.

Edward was hearing the thoughts of his family.

" _I can't feel her emotions anymore they are like a blank canvas", Jasper thinks_

" _I can't see a thing Edward! I don't know how this will work out. Do you know how she knows them?" Alice thinks_

" _Oh my baby sis how I missed you", Emmett thinks_

" _Great the human is back alive", Rosalie thinks_

" _Oh my poor daughter how we have hurt you", Esme thinks_

" _She is too skinny. She had changed a lot in a year. She even has piercings in her ears. 4 of them! Her hair now has coloured streaks in it! Turquoise, Purple, Gold, Silver, Red, Green and Blue in her hair! And look at those eyes they are older then they were when she was with us. I have failed my most fragile daughter. Oh how could we have left", Carlisle thinks_

Edward did look at Bella properly and admitted Carlisle was right Bella looked different. She had piercings for crying out loud! And had her hair dyed!

Izzy sees the three Kings. And Aro's face at lit up seeing her.

"Bella!" Aro breaths

Marcus and Caius's heads snap up and look at their long lost mate. She had changed so much. Her eyes told a story of how much she had aged. It didn't match her body. Those eyes were so old compared to the rest of her. Marcus saw her bonds there were a dozens of mate bonds that had formed but not fully. There were friend bonds that were so strong that he didn't think Chelsea could break. There were family bonds that were much tighter then the friend bonds and differently wouldn't be broken by Chelsea not that he would. The bonds to the Cullen's but Major Whitlock where all shattered and where black and weeping. Marcus saw the bonds she once had to the Volturi also shattered broken and black weeping like giant wounds. It was like she never moved on from them. Marcus was pained he and Caius and the rest had hurt her so badly.

"Bella", they breathed

"Lets clear some shit first. My name is not _Bella_ it is Izzy! Or Isabella. NEVER call me that weak name of Bella again", Izzy growls

"Izzy we thought you where dead", Marcus whispers

"No. I was just hanging around a bunch of wolves for a party it was my birthday", Izzy replies

"You didn't like our party!" Alice says pouting

Izzy growls, "Because I didn't approve of it. You did it against my will!"

"What happened Isabella?" Aro asks

"These bastards left me and I had to pick up the pieces of a huge mess they left behind", Izzy growls

"The birthday party where Mr Hale snapped at you", Aro muses

Izzy's eyes name to Aro's, "He wasn't even going for me in the being! When the paper cut me finger his eyes stayed golden with Carlisle's! It was only _after_ Dickward through me into a glass table with class plates and vases did his eyes change colour! And he was feeling the bloodlust of 5 other vampires! Not Carlisle's as he is used to blood but the rest of that shitty family! And I am that fuckers singer!"

All eyes widen at her.

"Yes I know what a singer is! Anyway MAJOR Whitlock actually ALLOWED himself to be dragged from the room? Do you really think Emmett and Rosalie would have really been about to pull him out if he had gone into Major mode? He still had enough control for him to let them pull him out! THAT is how strong he is and that is one of the reasons I don't blame Jasper for leaving", Izzy states majorly pissed off

"You don't blame me?" Jasper asks

"No Major I do not. And you have always given it too me straight. So now Major I do not blame you", Izzy replies calmly

"How do you know I am the Major?" Jasper asks

"I have my souses", Izzy replies

"Isabella did you say mess they left behind?" Caius asks

"Yes they left a vengeful vampire after me! Two! But one is dead now thanks to some friends help but the Victoria is still running around deranged. My friends and I think she is building a newborn army that we will have to deal with soon", Izzy replies calmly

"NEWBORN ARMY!" Caius yells

"You left her allow with a revengeful vampire after her?" Marcus growls

"How have you survived Isabella?" Aro asks

"My friends from La Lush turn into wolves", Izzy says

Snarls fill the room from all sides.

"SILENCE! THEY ARE NOT CHILDREN OF THE MOON! THEY ARE SHAPE-SHIFTERS INTO WOLVES! THEY ARE PROTECTING LA PUSH, FORKS, PORT ANGELES AND THE SURROUNDINGS FROM VAMPIRES! SO YOU WILL LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE! YOU ALL LEFT ME! THEY STAYED! SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE LIKE YOU CULLENS HAVE FOR A YEAR AND YOU VOLTURI FOR FOUR YEARS!" Izzy yells barely holding onto her powers

Everyone looked to her in shock. They had never known Bella to yell. They were starting to see the damage they had done.

The double doors open and Sulpicia enters having heard the commotion.

"Bella", Sulpicia says shocked at seeing the girl she called a sister alive

"It is Izzy has been for a while", Izzy says bitterly, "Not that any of you care"

"Izzy I am so sorry for leaving you Mia Piccolo", Marcus says

"I am too Mia Cara", Caius replies

"We all our Izzy we realised our mistake too late", Aro says, "You are the light of our family"

"I don't give a shit about you all anymore. Can I just go now? Or do you want to kill me?" Izzy asks

There were growls.

"We would never kill you", Caius growls surprising the Cullens

"Then let me leave", Izzy replies

"We are coming with you to deal with these newborns and this Victoria", Aro replies

"Why the hell do you care now?" Izzy asks

"Because we risk exposure…", Aro starts

"So not about me? Now about protecting my family that are in the firing line?" Izzy growls

"Izzy I didn't mean it like that! Of course we care about your family. Why would you think we didn't?" Aro says shocked Bella would think they would be cold hearted to her

"Maybe because YOU FUCKING LEFT ME FOUR YEARS AGO! To deal with everything alone as always", Izzy yells

"What happened to you Mia Piccolo?" Marcus asks seeing the raw pain even after 4 years in her eyes

"More happened to me then you can never know. So can I go back and deal with the pest problem that is threatening my home?" Izzy asks

"We will be coming with you", Aro says firmly

"As will we", Carlisle says

Izzy growls, "You are making this harder then it needs to be"

"Making what harder Be…", Edward starts but was glared at by Izzy, "Izzy"

"Because of the alliances I have. But I can't keep you from following me know can I?" Izzy asks

"No Mia Piccolo never will I leave you alone again", Marcus says moving towards her but Izzy takes steps back

Marcus lets hurt show on his face.

"Mia Cara we will help you", Caius says also trying to approach but again Izzy steps back

Causing to Caius to look hurt. Izzy knew she was hurting them but they didn't know what they had done with them leaving. Both leavings had consequences.

"You all need to learn that actions have consequences especially when you leave someone that starts a chain of events", Izzy says icily

"What do you mean?" Aro asks

"That is for you to find out. Now I need to make a call", Izzy says pulling out a very expensive phone causing the Cullen's to look shocked

Izzy hits speed dial one and waits.  
"IZZY! How and where the hell are you?" a voice asks

"I am in Volterra. They are not taking no for an answer for coming to help with our pest problem Paul", Izzy says, "Sam or Billy need to give them permission to come to the area and so does my Dad"

"THOSE FUCKERS ARE COMING BACK!" they hear Charlie yell

The causes all the Cullen's to look shocked.

"Yes", Izzy replies

"Both the _Cullen's_ and the fucking _Volturi_!?" Charlie yells

The Cullen's and Volturi look shocked at his anger.

"Yes didn't I just say that?" Izzy growls

"Sorry Izzy. Honey are you sure about this?" Charlie asks more calmly

"Don't have much choice but I have all of you guys…", Izzy starts and hears a cough on the phone and Izzy rolls her eyes, "…and girls with me. I will be able to do anything will all of you"

"We love you too Iz", Paul says

"I don't like it. But they wouldn't hunt in the area from humans I hope? We are loosing enough lives as it is", a deep voice says

"No they will not Sam", Izzy says while glaring at the Volturi

"You have our word we will not hunt in your area. Mr?" Aro asks

"I am Sam Uley Alpha of the La Push Pack. I take it you're the leader of your _kind_ Aro the spokes person", Sam says

Everyone looks at Izzy at that. She told them? And what did he mean 'kind'?

"Yes I am and you have my word Alpha Uley that we will, not hunt in the area even when we hunt it will be from criminals. And we would never hurt anyone close to Be…Izzy or Izzy herself", Aro says

They heard snorting from the other line of the phone.

"Like you haven't done enough?" a voice says

"Jacob", Sam says

"NO! We had to pick up the pieces after those piles of shit left her!" Jacob growls

"I agree they should leave us and Izzy especially the hell alone", a female says

"They should learn how to treat women properly", a male says

"They should learn how to treat everyone properly", another male says

"They should just burn themselves they are the worse excuse for vampires. These guys in the house are alright", another male says

"They are the reason so many are phasing! What about letting another dozen here?", a young male says

"More will phase!" another young male says

"They have caused more harm that good! Our Dad was killed!" a male young voice says

"Those leeches should stay the hell away. No offence anyone in the house", Paul says

"None taken!" a voice vaguely familiar to Jasper yells back

"Jacob, Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, Seth, Paul enough", Sam says in a timber voice

"Just how many are there of you?" Marcus asks tensely thinking his mate was so close to all these 'wolves' and he didn't know a thing about them

Edward growls at hearing the mate comment.

"Quite a few Lord Volturi. I am Chief of the Tribe Billy Black and I will give you permission to come but be warned one slip up and the pack will be after you", Billy says

"As I said you have me word", Aro says

"And Cullen's the treaty is only just in place after you hurt Izzy. So be wearily around us and don't step out of line", Billy threatens

"Of course Chief Black", Carlisle replies

"Hey Izzy seen any cute guys in Italy yet?" a female asks causing other girls on the line to giggle

"Haven't really Ange Been busy saving a stupid vampires life", Izzy replies

"Make sure you go to Florence! I saw what you left in. You can't wear that home!" another female says

"Sure, Sure Jess. I will be going to Florence before the flight. I need to blow off some steam", Izzy replies

"That will make my wallet lighter", Charlie says with a sigh

"You go that right Chief! She sure knows how to do some damage", another female says

"I have you know I only did that once Lauren!" Izzy says

"Yeah buy you got the next car too Izzy!" another female says

Izzy rolls her eyes, "I know Kim but I had to have that car"

"When should we expect you?" an old voice asks

"When Aro?" Izzy asks

"We will leave tomorrow on our jet from Florence to Port Angeles", Aro says

"You hear that Old Quil? Everyone?" Izzy asks

There were a choruses of yeses.

"By the way Izzy you have got to explain to all your mothers and fathers", Charlie says laughing

Izzy groans, "When I get back"

"Better you then me. One her hunting knives would slaughter me", Charlie says

"Hey! What about me?" Izzy asks

"She won't harm you you're her only biological child", Charlie says

"Fine. I am leaving for Florence now", Izzy says

"See you Izz!" everyone yells

"And get yourself laid darlin!" a voice says causing laughter

"You asshole!" Izzy yells causing more laughter before they hung up

"Well Izzy we just have to pack and get the jet ready for tomorrow", Aro says awkwardly

"I will be in Florence give me a call on the flight time", Izzy says starting to walk out

"You can't go alone Bella! It is not safe", Edward says

"Fuck you dickward you don't control my life! None of you do", Izzy yells storming out

Jasper goes in front of the door blocking everyone from following her.

"Don't follow her. She is pissed and something else. We will have to take baby steps with her", Jasper says

"I guess we will meet her in Florence. Caius, Marcus settle done you will see her tomorrow", Aro says with a sigh

"But she is our mate!" Marcus and Caius growl

"She is mine!" Edward growls

"How did you meet Bella?" Esme interrupts hoping to stop a fight

"It was 5 years ago…"

Izzy was gasping as she made her way out of the city she had been close to panicking. She had teleported to Florence just to get away!

"Gods give me strength", Izzy mutters

Her bracelet warms again and Izzy sighs.

"I am going to get a whole new wardrobe", Izzy decides to enjoy Florence now

Because the stress of tomorrow's flight might get to her…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Izzy spent the day shopping around Florence and tried not to think of the plane trip she would have to endure. So to cheer herself up she went and got a new tattoo to go with all the others she had it said _'Nothing you can do will make me fall'_ It looked great the finished product. It was above her bottom. The tattoo artist asked her about her other tattoos and where she got them as there were many. She just said in the states.

Izzy had a few tattoos the one on her back was the tree Yggdrasil with on its branches held all the names of her soulmates. The tree was gold and her soulmates names where in turquoise. With worlds saying, _'No matter how far, no matter the distance, no matter the realm we are all connected by our souls and our hearts from now to the end of time'._ On her left shoulder she had a White Wolf howling up at the moon and words saying _'I run with supernaturals'_. The right shoulder had a sun on it with a phoenix flying free with an hawk and a lioness prowling on the ground with two snakes and the words saying _'The Sun will always shine as long as I am free and alive'_.

On her front right lower leg was a black bear with the words _'I am strong'_. The left front lower leg had a eagle flying over a river with the words _'Flying higher then an eagle'_.

The first tattoo on her back right lower leg an Hourglass with words _'Time will heal wounds' 'Our time has passed'._ The second tattoo is sign post with three arrows representing the right, left and middle path. With the words, _'The Crossroads of Life'_

The first tattoo on the back left lower leg was a broken heart with tear drops and with words _'Grief is the price we pay for love'._ The second tattoo was a compass with words, _'North: Air and Infinite, South: Fire and Present, East: Earth and Future, West: Water and Past'_

There was also a tattoo over her heart of a large violet and turquoise dragon and words saying _'Love is for soulmates in Mind, Body, Heart and Soul'_ and there was another wording underneath that _'Your not going to break me'._

A clock was on the other side of her chest and words saying on the top _'Time is always precious'_ and on the bottom _'If I could turn back time'._

On her right hip she had a Panther with the words, _'Love is plentiful, Love is Free'._

On her left hip was a Jaguar and a saying, _'Sometimes Love and Forgiveness is not good Enough'._

On her left wrist was a pair of angels wings with the words _'Forever in my memory'_ and the names of close relatives and friends that had passed on they were, _'Geoffrey and Helen Swan, Marie and Howard Higginbottom, Harry Clearwater, and Sarah Black'._

On her right wrist was the sign of a supernatural a dragonette with a sword and arrow with the colours of her magic coming out of its mouth. And words saying, _'Be true to yourself'_. Above the Dragonette was a wyvern and a bat and said, _'Have Courage and be Kind'_ on her lower right arm 1. The 2nd Lower right arm was Arrows and a Bow with the words, _'Shooting Arrows Through my Heart'_

On of left lower arm 1 was an owl and a book saying _'Wisdom is the greatest Treasure'._ On the lower left arm 2 was a Swan with the words, _'Flying Free'_

The upper right arm 1 was the Helm of Darkness with the words _'Sometimes Shit Happens_ '. Upper Right Arm 2 was a Dream Catcher with words, _'Chasing Dreams'._

Upper Left Arm 1 was a Bengal Tiger with the words _'I wouldn't of left you even though you're always leaving me'._ Upper left arm 2 is a skull with twin swords with words _'You killed our love'._

On her left thigh was a German Shephard _'Nothing can tame me'_.

On her right thigh was a shooting star and a Snow Leopard and a saying _'Guidance is in the stars'_ and below it _'Wherever life takes you I'll be there'._

The first tattoo on her lower front left leg was a cheetah in the grasslands of Africa in the rain with the saying, _'Running with the Wind'_ and ' _The tracks of my tears'._ The second tattoo was two doors one open and one close with the words, ' _Beginnings and Endings'._

On front right lower leg was a picture of the galaxy with the words, _'It is Strange how often a heart must be broken before the years can make it wise'._

On the left Side of her body was a Cherry Blossom Tree with words _'You'll Always be the deepest scar on my heart'._ On the right side of her body is a Willow Tree with the words _'I have cried your names in every possible colour and way'._

On her neck was a colourful Mandala Tattoo with a Lotus with words ' _Eternity'._

Shoulder Blade to Shoulder Blade is with words ' _Don't Cry when the sun is gone, because the tears won't let you see the stars'_. With a sun on one side and a star on the other.

On her right ankle was a fire with orange, red and blue flames with words, _'Love Burns Eternal and so does Heartbreak'._ On left Ankle a Blue Rose, White Lily, Purple and Orange Balloon Flower, Blue Bell Flower, Violet Carnation, Pink Chrysanthemum, Yellow Daffodil, Poppy, Freesia's with the words, _'Love can blossom in the darkest times'._

On her left toes were music notes with words _'Sadness' 'Happiness' 'Love' 'Anger' 'Fear',_ And her right toes had butterflies and the words _'Lust' 'Joy' 'Amusement' 'Sympathy' 'Adoration'._

On her right fingers where stars with ' _truth'_ and ' _radiant'_ under them _._ On her left fingers were crescent moons with _'Hope'_ and _'Spirit'_ under them.

On her right foot was a peacock feather with words, _'Bonds are forever'._ And her left foot are golden eagle feathers with the words, _'Family comes in all forms'_

On her left hand was a Yin and Yang symbol with words, _'Life & Death' 'Heaven & Earth' 'Sun & Moon' 'Black & White' 'Night & Day'. _

On her right hand was a watercolour raven with words, _'Fantasy & Reality'._

On her left Knee was an Orange Fox and on her right knee was a Arctic Fox.

Izzy was quite happy with all her tattoos she had a total of 44 tattoos and over. They were all done with a Tattoo designer in Seattle.

Izzy didn't get a chance to put her earrings in before she left Forks so she went to the jewellers and bought some. One on each ear Graduate lobe piercing which was 5 piercings. She had the Ear Weaving Piecing which had 4 piercings on top of her ear. She had a belly button piercing and two nose piercings too.

Izzy then when to a nail salon and gotten her finger nails and toenails done. She had Black, Violet and Turquoise nail polish on her finger nails and toenails.

Next she went on a shopping spree on the local shopping centre in Florence. She bought the 4 inch black high heels and lots of clothing spending a lot on her black card.

Izzy had booked a hotel room for the night and went in and summoned her Dragonettes Sicily, Sinistra, and Dawn and her Wyvern Spectra. Her two German Shepherds where at home one was named Balto and the other was named Sahara.

Izzy drinks a carton of beer before she decides she had, had enough. Izzy's sleeps with nightmares but her familiars comfort her and one of her mothers Artemis comes to her in her dreams and promises to hunt those Cullen's and Volturi if they step out of line and hurt her more.

She gets up the next morning early and grabs her makeup and other stuff and decides to make the Cullen's and the Volturi shocked by her appearance. It would make her feel better.

Her iPhone rings as she was getting better.

"Izzy", Izzy says

"Hey Baby", Paul says

"Hey Paul I am just getting ready to head to the airport", Izzy says

"How are you feeling?" Clarence asks

"Like shit", Izzy replies

"How are you going Izzy?" Leah asks

"Feeling like I need a good fuck, a smoke and a little bit of beer. Had some last night but need more", Izzy replies

"You be home soon babe", Robin Goodfellow says

"I fucking hope so! I am getting myself ready to shock them", Izzy says putting on skinny jeans, violet tight top, and high black heels

He makeup was all going to be perfect.

"Show us baby", William says

"Ok", Izzy says putting on the camera and showing them her look

All the guys whistle at her look. She looked smoking hot to them.

"Izzy you are going to shock them to hell!" Jacob says

"I certainly fucking hope so. I hope I give fucking Asswald, and the Volturi heart attacks", Izzy replies

"I am sure you will Iz! You look amazing. Wish I could have gone shopping in Italy", Leah says

"So do we!" the other girls say

"Get home soon. If those Assholes don't get you home in one piece I will tear them apart", Prince Rygua of the Furies growls

"You want to know the fucking truth? I feel that Jasper, Marcus and Caius fucking Volturi are my soulmates! I want to tear them fucking apart with my magic", Izzy replies growling

"Bloody brilliant!" her mates growl

"I know. I have to go I have a plane to catch", Izzy says

"Travel safe lover", Prince Dunstan says

"I will. See you all soon. I love you assholes", Izzy says

"We love you too", they all say

Izzy shuts the phone off and looks at herself in the mirror and she was really looking hot. She had even styled her hair. She goes into the other room and packs her stuff and sends her familiars back home using magic.

She checks out of her hotel and calls a cab. And gives them the address of the airport that the Volturi Jet would be at. She arrives 45 minutes later. She sees all them waiting for her.

"Fucking fantastic", Izzy growls

Izzy pays the cab driver and gets out causing all the Vampires jaws to drop at the sight of her. They all could see many of her tattoos, piercings, and jewellery.

Edward couldn't believe what Bella had done to her body. She had piercings! A Belly button one too! And TWO nose piercings! She even had tattoos everywhere! They were even on her fingers and toes! What the hell had she been thinking? And the clothes they would get her into trouble.

Alice couldn't believe how fashionable Bella was looking. But she didn't like those tattoos or piercings. But those clothes where amazing on her but they could have been less revealing.

Esme and Carlisle couldn't believe this was what their daughter looked like. Carlisle was worried that she looked thinner then when they left. But both of them where wondering where their shy Bella was. Because there was nothing shy about that outfit.

Emmett was gobsmacked by Bella's outfit. She was hot. Hotter then his Rosie! Where had his shy little sister gone?

Rosalie couldn't believe how Bella looked but Rosalie noticed something that others didn't how she cringed a little at the cab driver as she was close to him getting her bags out. Rosalie wondered what had happened. She knew something had. It was in her eyes and her change of behaviour. Those tattoos also told the story of her pain. She would have to approach Bella gently and one thing she would have to do was call her Izzy.

Marcus couldn't believe how beautiful his mate was. She looked amazing he didn't care about her tattoos or piercings. She was a beauty and had truly grown into herself. But she was clearing in emotional pain. The tattoos he could see told him that. And the faint smell of alcohol too.

Caius looked at Bella and she was hot. She was a beauty a goddess in human form. He hoped he would get a chance to explain everything to her. And he wanted to see all her tattoos as he was sure she had more tattoos then what he could see.

Jasper was staring at Bella in shock she was a vision of beauty. He found himself wanting to explore her body. He wondered where those feelings were coming from.

' _She is our mate! She is ours but shares with others', the Major says_

' _She is a beauty", Jasper thinks_

' _She is truly our equal and matches us perfectly. She will be truly unstoppable when we turn her", the Major thinks_

Jasper wondered what the Major meant. But didn't question it as he could only stare at Bella no Izzy. He couldn't feel her emotions so he could only read her eyes and body language. She was differently hostile and angry with them.

"What the hell are you all fucking looking at? Are we going or not?" Izzy asks sick of them staring even if it was amusing

"Bella language!" Edward says

"Fuck you, you asshole. My name is Izzy", Izzy replies

"Bella please watch you language", Esme says

"Your not my fucking mother. Now lets get this fucking show on the road. And stop the hell calling my Bella. Bella died a long time ago", Izzy growls

"Bells you looking fucking hot! And those tats are cool what do they mean?" Emmett asks

Rosalie slaps his head hard, "Forgive him Izzy he lost some brain cells. But you do look amazing"

Aro clears his throat, "We are ready to go when you are. Can Felix and Demetri carry your luggage?"

"Very fucking well if this will get the hell on the road", Izzy says

Felix and Demetri quickly grab her bags and Izzy walks up the stairs with grace that she didn't have before. All the vampires where shocked she didn't trip in those high heels. They where in shock for about a minute.

Izzy sat down on a single chair and glared at all of them filing in finally.

"Well? Lets get in the fucking air! And someone bring me some alcohol!" Izzy growls

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

To Izzy the plane ride was pure _torture_. All these bastards looking at her and telling her not to swear. They weren't her fucking parents. They weren't anything to fucking her. As soon as they sorted out this pest problem they would be gone even if she had to kick them away herself.

 _None_ of her Dads cared! They knew she swore but they let it go because of everything that had happened too her. And as Gods they really didn't care that she swore. Her father Hades just thought is was funny and couldn't wait till she did it to his brother.

So did her many mothers. Yeh Artemis, Hera and Hestia did sometimes look at her sternly when she swore but they knew why she did. Well her mother Artemis let her because of what happened too her. And because she blamed herself for not getting to her daughter in time to save her virginity. But at least she was there for her after that.

Every single one of here parents were their for her after that. They broke the Ancient Laws to help her cope with what happened. Which made her feel loved in her time of great distress.

Her mates didn't care that she swore. Apollo thought she was amazing truly his soulmate. HE couldn't wait to have her as a Goddess so she could but Zeus in his place.

During the hours in the air she had growl at Edward, Alice, Marcus and Caius for their very personal questions and for calling her that weakling name. She had ignored they and just kept drinking her beer which Carlisle, Esme and Edward tried to stop her from drinking.

"How did you do in school Be…", Carlisle started but she glared at him, "Izzy", he mends

"I dropped out of school", she replies truthfully

She had dropped out of Forks High. But she still got her diploma with the help of the Mist it was easy to fool the mortals into believing anything.

"WHAT!? School is important Bella!" Edward yells, "How could you just throw your future away!?"

"It is Izzy asshole! And I can do what I want with my life WITHOUT your permission or anyone's. I already am happy how I am now you fucking bastard", Izzy yells at him

There was silence after that rant. Izzy had now pulled out a cigarette and was smoking it.

"Izzy! Those are bad for you! Stop that", Carlisle orders her

"Your not my fucking father Cullen and you never fucking will be. As I said I can do what the hell I want. And I like smoking, drinking and partying", Izzy growls at him making him flinch

"When did you start that?" Marcus asks trying to make conversation

Izzy shrugs, "I started at two different times. You're a fucking vampire you figure out when those times were"

Marcus flinches. The more he learnt about the new Bella the more he realised he and his brothers made such a huge mistake.

"So Izzy what should we expect?" Jasper asks casually

Izzy looks up from her drink. She knew she should answer him. He was the only one of this lot she still respected and he was her soulmate so that helped.

"Hostility", Izzy replies in a neutral voice

"I like your tattoos Be…Izzy they are so cool!" Emmett exclaims

Izzy decided to let him off on the slip this time. Even though it pissed her off. She looked at Jasper and saw that he had caught those emotions.  
"What do you do now Izzy?" Jasper asks changing the subject

Izzy smirks, "You'll just have to wait and see Whitlock"

"I still don't get how you know my true last name", Jasper comments looking at her with a tilt of her head

She smirks, "You will soon find out as I believe we are nearly there"

Sure enough the Captain was telling them they were starting to descend into Port Angeles.

"I am just going to freshen up", Izzy tell them leaving for the bathroom

"Why do you think she is acting this way?" Alice asks everyone

"It is concerning her change of attitude", Aro muses

"How could she change this much in just a couple of years?" Caius asks

"The question is _what_ happened to cause this", Marcus tells them sadly

"She can't act that way she is a lady!" Edward exclaims

"She can barely stand you Edward. Do you think she will _ever_ get back together with you?" Jasper asks the Major coming out a little in his voice

' _Did you notice how out mate is so uncomfortable with everyone? And how she took a single seat away from everyone?' the Major says to him_

' _I noticed', Jasper thinks_

"You stay out of this Jasper. You started all of this", Edward snarls

"Jasper didn't start this Cullen!" a voice snarls

They turn to see Izzy walking down the aisle. She looked at Edward with hate in her eyes.  
"If you all want someone to fucking blame just look around. Apart from Jasper, ALL your bastards caused this", Izzy tells them harshly

They wince at that.

"And you know what I like the new me. _Bella_ was weak. Izzy is strong. So you better get used to it. Actually I don't want you too. I pray to the _gods_ that you will leave me alone quickly", Izzy rants at them

" _Please take your seats we are coming in for a landing", the pilot says_

They all sit there in uncomfortable silence. Izzy was just fixing her makeup. She seemed to have put more on.

They landed smoothly and Izzy was out the plane door as soon as it was open. Deciding to not start a fight Jasper was quickly behind her to keep room between everyone else and his mate.

When they got into the Terminal they smelt wet dog smell. Edward was snarling as he recognised that smell. The Mutts were here.

Izzy actually showed a smile when she saw her two of her soulmates Paul was there smirking at her and a man named Tiberius Watson as lion shape-shifter.

"Paul! Tiberius!" Izzy says happy to see them

Paul scoops her up and spins her around. She laughs and gives him a deep kiss. Which made the Cullen's minus Jasper and the Volturi growl.

"Who are you?" Marcus asks gritting his teeth

"I am Paul Lahote Bloodsucker. I am park of the La Push pack", Paul replies

"I am Tiberius Watson", Tiberius informs them after he kisses Izzy.

"How did you know?" Izzy asks

"A little help from the Sun", Paul replies winking

Izzy smiles Apollo was ALWAYS looking out for her. She sees the Volturi and the Cullen's looking confused. She wasn't going to tell them what Paul meant.

"So your car?" Izzy asks after she points out her bags and Tiberius takes them

"Yep", Paul replies wrapping his arm around her

"Wait a minute she is going with us!" Alice exclaims

"Not on your life bitch. Hire a car if your coming to La Push. Otherwise _run_ ", Izzy growls

They she was gone. Paul and Tiberius whisking her away.

"She is not safe with that mutt", Edward growls

"We can't do anything about it Edward. They could start a war with us", Carlisle tells him

"Who was Lahote?" Aro asks

"He smelt bad", Caius comments

"He is a werewolf that Bella told you about. His is obviously a descendent of the original pack", Carlisle explains

"Lets get some cars", Aro says with a sigh

They picked out several cars. Aro asked Carlisle to lead them to La Push and they all started their way. All of them deep in thoughts about the one girl that had come to mean so much to all of them…

* * *

Carlisle couldn't believe how much his daughter had changed not just in personality put in appearance. He would always consider her his daughter they made a grave mistake leaving her. He hoped she would settle down and get back to the girl he and everyone knew…

* * *

Esme wanted to cry with how her daughter was now. She was so rude and changed her body so much. Oh how she wanted to hug her but one glare from Bella stopped her. She would have to try to give her affection slowly as she was surely not getting enough now. Hopefully that would help get the girl she knew back…

* * *

Emmett liked the new Bella. But there was a couple of things that he wasn't sure off. But the rest of the new Bella was great! He hoped he would get to party with her…

* * *

Rosalie had taken to watching Bella on the plane ride. And some of her movements Rose didn't like where they could of stemmed from. She hoped she was wrong. When she greeted the wolf and that Watson guy she knew she had to be wrong. Bella wouldn't be around boys like that if something happened too her. But she was going to keep a close eye on Bella…

* * *

Alice was excited to have her best friend back. She didn't care that Bella wasn't accepting them at the moment she KNEW Bella would eventfully even though she couldn't _see_ it. And it looked like Bella loved shopping now. She was going to be SO much fun to be around now. And who knew Bella had a fashion sense? But the things she really didn't like was her having other guys but Edward. This wasn't going to work so she would have to get Bella to see Edward was the one for her…

* * *

Jasper had to stop from purring at his mates attitude. She was fierce that was good in a mate. He didn't mind the two she had gone with as he felt a mating bond with them. So that would make everything easier. He wondered what awaited them in La Push…

* * *

Edward was horrified how could Bella mutilate her body with that? With all those piercings and tattoos. She had destroyed her body! But he would find a way to fix it. And fix Bella so she was back to a good and proper lady. And he would get her away from those mutts. Bella was his! And not anyone else's! And everyone was going to know that!...

* * *

Aro was deep in thought he wondered how everything had got this wrong. He knew his brothers and himself had started this. Started Bella down this path of life. Now he just had to figure out a way to make her see what they did was not something they did easily. He just needed a plan after they dealt with this newborn army…

* * *

Caius wanted to destroy something. How could this get so wrong? Bella wasn't meant to be like this. Not that he minded her swearing. He thought it was hot. But all the rest he needed to fix. He needed to make Bella know that they only sent her away because they were afraid for her safety if they knew this was going to happen they would never have done it. He hoped he would get a chance too do it. But after he destroyed the threat to his mate!...

* * *

Marcus was swallowing. His mate hated him. He made a horrible mistake. THEY made a horrible mistake. When they landed and met with those two men he saw the healthy soul bond Bella had with them. But their bonds directed at him and Caius were black even though they had never met. That was confusing to him. But he didn't have time to dwell on that. His mate was in danger and he would defend her and hope with that act it would start their road to getting back to being mates…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
